Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War
Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War (also known as The Supernannya Civil War and The War of the Fireflies) was a Supernannyan war committed by two alliances, Team Terrific 10 and Team Bobbalu. It began in 2012 and ended after the final battle in The Super Showdown: Terrific 10 vs. Team Bobbalu. The war went through the following three phases in order: Lilith, Eve, and Rachel The teams *Team Terrific 10 *Team Bobbalu War Atrocities Both sides committed atrocities against eachother, with Team Bobbalu committing the most crimes Team Terrific 10 #Gadadhara Bobbalu School and Hotel Massacre: Committed by Dr. Toshio Samo and Satoru "Emperor Hirohito look-a-like" Samo, 50 teachers were killed #Inhumane treatment of prisoners: By the Japanese children of the Medical base #Human experimentation and biological warfare: By Toshio Samo and his crew. #Death March: The forced march of starving Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers and their children to a camp, by Another Marie Lara-Rutter, 300 teachers were killed and 10 children were killed under her orders #Handing out tainted food and drink laced with anthrax and cyanide: By Toshio's soldiers and Satoko's soldiers #POW camps #2nd Gadadhara Bobbalu School and Hotel Massacre: Lead by Huizong Zhungxi and his brother in law Hiro Shinozawa,along with Shinsaku, Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki, Ai and Akio Brewer, 30-40 people killed. #Anthrax attacks: By Shika Koshi and Toshio Samo by sneaking into the vents and spreading anthrax spores around the school while they were no students, 60 teachers died from the spores. #Testing the deadliest pathogens on humans: By Toshio Samo. #Prison Camp Massacre: The remaining prisoners of the camps were killed, the preptators were Another Mark and Mei Cloud on Reicheru's orders, #Concentration Camps: Shōwa, Meiji, Taishō, and Heisei Prison Camps were set up, the camps conditions were horribly inhumane, thousands of prisoners died. #Doom of Shōwa: All the Shōwa prisoners were killed by guards and officers. #Cybercrimes and Hacking: Mi Jung-il and Ri Dae-Jung hacked into GBS websites and vandalized them with pornography, dead bodies, graphic images, and so on. #Rape and other forms of sexual violence: Adult and older teen soldiers often raped female GBS soldiers and captive female inmates, Sexual violence was very common during the war, especially on the North side. #Using poisonous plants as weapons such as machineel sap, which causes blisters. Team Bobbalu #Inhumane treatment of prisoners #Kidnapping #Murdering children in villages #Human experimentation #Concentration and POW camps with horrible conditions #Tokyo Incident: The mass murder of 20 civilians by Oksana's men under her orders #Farina Massacre: Massacre of Farina, a medical base, 7 people died #Forcing children to watch Team Bobbalu's dubs of cartoons (including Freak Foor's). #Orphanage massacre #H*** Storm: An death march forced on GBS schoolchildren, 1,000 dead #Attack on Supernannya #Highway Massacre: Soldiers killed northerners on a road #Rape of Mianko (City in North Supernannya): Women, young and old, were raped to death #Killing Storm: A war crime committed in North Supernannya, when they threw bombs near houses, 100 people dead. #Attempted Murder of Toshio Samo: A grenade was thrown at a military parade, into an attempt to assassinate Toshio Samo, no one was injured #Project: White Burn: A project done by 20-30 Russian GBS members where Dmitry Volodin, a ghost born human was kidnapped and made into their assassin without the leadership's knowledge. Climax In the episode The Super Showdown: Terrific 10 vs. Team Bobbalu, the war reaches the climax; an ultimate final battle called The Battle of Supernannya takes place. Team Terrific 10 manages to win the battle. The two sides repaired the North and South. The GBS and TT10 also discovered a project used by Russian members secretly where an 11-year old boy was kidnapped and made into their assassin. Death Toll *Shōwa Prison Camp: 700,000 *Meiji Prison Camp: 400,000 *Taishō Prison Camp: 100,000 *Heisei Prison Camp: 90,000 *Battle of Supernannya: Less than 2,500 *Gadadhara Bobbalu School Camps: 100,000 *Human Experimentation: 200,000 *War Atrocities: 500 *Civilians killed: 70,000 Trivia *According to Japanlover86, this war was inspired by the American Civil War. Category:Wars